Interrogations
by Asian95
Summary: A short piece on what I thought should've happened after the show ends. Shego saved the world- it was a accident- but she still saved the world. Yet here she is, sitting in a holding cell being interrogated by her nemesis. Did she mention she saved world?


Just something I cooked up when I was bored..

* * *

><p><strong>Date: 1st March 2007<strong>

**Time: 1824**

**Location: *Top Secret***

"Name?"

The villain rolled her eyes, "You already know my name-and for the rest of that, I bet Nerdlinger gave you all the details after our first fight."

Here she was, after saving the whole bloody world from total annihilation- ok, she admit it was an accident- but still, _she saved the world._ That must count for something right? Apparently not. Global Justice claimed that despite her recent 'heroic' efforts, what was done in the past cannot be undone. So now she's sitting in this ridiculously small room, being interrogated by her nemesis.

The said nemesis rolled her eyes, "Just work with me Shego, I'm trying to get your name cleared- and it's not working when all you're doing is refusing to cooperate."

"Come on Pumpkin, I'm sure by now you know my name. Just fill out that ridiculous form so I can get the hell out of here," Shego said crossing her arms.

"I mean your real name," Kim said.

"It _is _my real name," Shego said noticing the disbelieving look sent her way, "No really, Hego made us change our names after we joined the ni...never mind."

Shego mentally cursed herself for nearly letting _that _slip.

"The what?" Dr Director asked.

The Head of GJ herself was present for the interrogation. Shego eyed the Director; they had crossed paths in the past and Shego loved annoying the Dr every chance she got. In the beginning it had been to rub it in that the Go Team was a private organization and GJ had no say over what they did or did not do; after that it was sneaking into GJ Headquarters and stealing equipment and information for Drakken.

"The what?" Dr Director asked again, clearly impatient.

"None of your business. Anyhow, I answered your question. My name is Shego- it's registered," Shego said.

"No it's not," Dr Director said, "We checked all the databases in the US- trust me when I say we use only the best. There is no Shego registered anywhere."

Shego smirked, "Who said anything about the US? I'm not registered as an American citizen."

"Not from the US? But I thought you were from Go City..." Kim said confused.

"...Now you're prying into my private life Kimmie. I'd butt out if I were you- before I throw you out," Shego warned.

Kim sighed, "Haven't even gotten past the first question yet and we've been in here for half an hour..."

"Alright, alright. I'll give you all the info you want if Pirate Patch over there disappears," Shego huffed.

"What?" The said 'Pirate Patch' shot up indignantly.

"I'm not saying a word to GJ- you can take your organization and shove it up your ass."

The Director scowled, "Oh I get it- this is about that stupid grudge you have on Global Justice, isn't it?"

"It's not a 'stupid grudge'. It's a perfectly reasonable grudge," Shego deadpanned.

"What happened?" Kim asked, sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

"Global Justice installed cameras in the GO Tower to spy on us," Shego said.

"You guys were new and had super powers- we had to make sure you weren't villains- oh wait, you _are_," The Doctor retorted.

"Don't think I forgot about those cameras installed in our bedrooms and _my_ _bathroom_," Shego growled.

Dr D looked embarrassed, "That was a mistake- I told you I had no idea-

"-Oh shut it," Shego snapped.

Kim looked uncomfortable during that exchange, "Uh...well...Betty?Uh...I think I'll talk to Shego..."

Dr Director stood up, "I don't see why you bother Kim, from all the things that she did she's going to get a minimum of 5 years in prison- if she's lucky."

Once the Director was gone, Kim faced Shego.

"Ok, let's just get this over and done with ok? Name?"

"Shego Wantanabe; it's registered in Japan," She said.

"Japan? You're _Japanese_?" Kim asked bewildered.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Do I _look _Japanese to you?"

Kim ignored that and went on to the next question, about time too, "Age?"

"25."

"Place of Birth?"

"Why do they need to know that?"

"Shego just answer the question so I can go home...please..."

"Go City."

"But you said you were registered in Japan," Kim said confused.

"The name Shego was registered in Japan after I moved there. I was born under another name," She explained, "Can we get on with it?"

"Family?"

"Seriously, why do they need to know that?"

"I don't know..." Kim said.

"You don't know? You're interrogating me and you don't know?"

"It's asking for details- most likely because they know nothing about you," Kim said, "Should I just write Hego, Mego and the Wego twins?"

"Just put down Team Go," Shego said, _that ought to piss them off. _

"Villain Status?"

"Say what?" Shego raised her eyebrows.

"Villain Status," Kim repeated slowly, "Huh...this _is _sorta weird..."

"Is this even legal? The information is getting rather personal..."

"Since when do you care whether anything is legal?"

"Since it has to do with my personal life. I had a hard time erasing all of my tracks and I am not about to tell anyone anything," Shego scowled, "Do you have any idea what it took to erase all the connections I had with Japan?"

"Look, I don't think it's right that GJ are going to imprison you after what you did. I need to get all the info to Wade and he can help convince them to drop charges," Kim said.

"Why do you care?" Shego asked suspiciously, "We've known each other for four years and during that time I was your enemy- all I ever did was kick, punch and throw plasma at you."

"Because Shego- you saved the world. Whether you wanted to or not- you still saved the world. And I need something- anything that would convince GJ to drop charges."

"Hey, I'm a Hero-turned-Villain. It happens. More often than you'd think. There's nothing more to it," Shego said.

"Somehow I think there is. You don't just wake up one morning say 'hey, I think I'll abandon being a hero and become a villain.'"

"What is it going to take to get you out of my hair?" Shego demanded.

"Information," Kim pressed.

"Then again, I could just pump you full of plasma and continue my life of villainy..." She muttered.

"Shego..."

"Alright Princess, but if this gets out, I will track you down and kill you, your family and the buffoon."

"I promise nothing that isn't necessary would be relayed to anyone else,"

"Nothing that isn't necessary? So what _is _necessary?" Shego narrowed her eyes.

"Just a few details of what you've been up to in the past. Something that would show you have a good side- and something that would explain why you left Team Go and joined the villains," Kim replied smoothly.

Shego gritted her teeth, why was she still here and not breaking out? Oh yeah, Dr Drakken decided he liked being adored by people and bargained his way out of jail and landed a job in one of those freaky science bio labs- Dr D always was a sweet talker- once he was drunk... With her employer gone and her reputation as a cruel mercenary down the drain (due to the save the world incident), she had no way to continue her Villain Career.

"Fine...But you'll have to know the whole story for it to make sense..." _After years of hiding everything, I'm about to spill it all- and to good-to-shoes Kim Possible as well..._

"I was born in Go City as Sheryl Gordon. Two older brothers, Hector and Merrick, two younger brothers, Wesley and William. Anyway, when I was 10, a comet came crashing down and ta-dah! Powers. My parents died when the comet hit...Something about the radiation. Either way, we ended moving to Japan with some distant relatives- the Wantanabe family. After that we joined the ninja academy-

"Whoa, whoa! Back up- _Ninja Academy_?" Kimberly said incredulously.

"Well where did you think I learned to fight? Cheap karate classes?" Shego bit back.

"Yamanuichi? Seriously?" Kim couldn't wrap her head around it. Shego attended the _Ninja Academy?_

Shego scoffed, "As if. That stuffy place wouldn't take us because we were 'outsiders'. We ended up at this place called the Thunder Ninja Academy. We changed our names- after a few years we moved back to GO city. Hego decided to start a super hero team and the rest is history."

* * *

><p>This is just a product of my bored mind, I'm certain i wont continue it...<p> 


End file.
